


Deux maillons du cercle

by malurette



Category: Suicide Club
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/F, Gen, Short One Shot, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'après ces jeunes filles, ce monde est pourri, mais toutes ensemble au Club de Mitsuko, elles peuvent se sentir enfin en paix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deux maillons du cercle

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Deux maillons du cercle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Jisatsu Circle (Le cercle du suicide - manga)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** deux jeunes filles anonymes du Cercle (Obscure Canon Characters)  
>  **Genre :** suicidaire  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Furuya Usamaru, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** je me suis basée sur deux persos dessinés, mais leurs noms c’est moi qui les ai inventés.  
>  **Avertissements :** contenus dans le one-shot de base  
>  **Thèmes :** "paradis" et "au-delà" pour shojo_addict (été '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 165 + 175

Ce monde est pourri, affreux. Ce monde n’est que souffrances. Il les déteste, et en retour, elles aussi le détestent.

Heureusement, Mitsuko est là pour les sauver. Auprès d’elle, elles souffrent encore, mais cette douleur-là, contrairement aux autres, leur fait du bien, et finalement elles se retrouvent apaisées.

Ça tombe bien, si Yuriko est venue, au début, c’était pour être plus près d’Asami. Parce que, la regarder de loin faisait bien trop mal.

Là, elle est dans ses bras ; plus exactement, la tête sur ses genoux. L’aiguille qui lui perce l’oreille pique trop fort pour être agréable, même en comparaison avec les sévices qu’elles peuvent s’infliger à elles-mêmes par moment, ou les coups que leur portent les autres. Mais la chaleur d’Asami sourd à travers sa jupe, de sa cuisse à la joue de Yuriko. Et sa main lui caresse doucement les cheveux.  
Et la voix de Mitsuko les berce.

Ce monde est un enfer, mais les séances du Club de Mitsuko les transportent au paradis.

*

  
Ce monde est pourri et elles ont décidé de le quitter, toutes ensemble. C’est Mitsuko qui le leur a proposé, et, toutes, elles ont accepté avec joie. Certaines ont un peu peur, c’est vrai, mais aucune ne reculera.  
On dirait qu’elles partent en excursion scolaire, en voyage entre amies proches. C’est un peu ça, aussi ; un voyage vers l’au-delà, loin de ce monde affreux.

Elles seront libérées des horreurs d’ici-bas, et pourront être l’une à l’autre pour l’éternité, ensuite. Il suffit qu’elles partent ensemble. Toutes leurs amies qui viennent aussi leur feront comme une escorte.  
Il y a Mitsuko bien sûr, et Asami et Yuriko, et encore cinquante autres jeunes filles.

Elles attendent sur le quai le train de leur destin, celui qui va les emmener loin d’ici, en se tenant la main.  
Elles se serrent encore de toutes leurs forces quand elles s’élancent, un rire de plaisir anticipé aux lèvres.

Dans un instant, elles auront quitté cette terre de souffrance pour un monde meilleur, un non-lieu où rien n’existe et où elles seront ensemble, ensemble, ensemble.


End file.
